Deseo truncado
by NORA29
Summary: Este es un fic dedicado a esas madres que día a día luchan por hacer del mundo algo mejor, y pese a no obtener lo que desean, siguen luchando.


Titulo: Deseo truncado

Autora: La misma que viste y calza!

Fandom: SPN familiar.

Advertencias: Si eres sensible, ten un pañuelo cerca.

Clasificación: ATP

Estado: Completo.

Resumen: Este es un fic dedicado a esas madres que día a día luchan por hacer del mundo algo mejor, y pese a no obtener lo que desean, siguen luchando.

Una tarde en la que el sol brillaba con fuerza y dejaba caer sobre la ciudad sus más cálidos rayos, provocando que la gente que transitaba por las calles no viera necesario mayores abrigos que una simple remera y jean, algún vestido o pollera y musculosa corta; se podían ver que el parque estaba muy concurrido, muchos niños acompañados de sus respectivos padres aprovechando los pocos días de sol que quedaban.

Si enfocamos mejor la vista encontramos en una hamaca a un niño rubio alentando a su madre a que le empuje más fuerte, quería sentir el viento chocando su rostro; disfrutando el vaivén y riendo por las voces con las que su madre le respondía a sus pedidos de mayor velocidad.

La madre también estaba muy feliz por poder darle a su pequeño hijo estos momentos de alegría, la risa de su pequeño era muy contagiosa y en ocasiones lo escuchaba decir que quería que lo hamaque más rápido, cosa que no hacía porque temía que pudiera resbalar accidentalmente. Así que le daba un solo empujón fuerte y con esto el pequeño ya disfrutaba de más viento en su rostro, acallando así su pedido.

Pasado un rato más, la madre le dice a su niño que tienen que volver a casa para preparar la cena, pero antes pasarían por la tienda a comprar algunos artículos que faltaban. El pequeño accede empezando a imaginar como puede hacer para que su madre acceda a comprar algo para él y su hermanito.

_- ¿Podemos comprar algo para mí también?_ Dice el pequeño al tiempo que ve a su madre quitar la cadena que cierra el frente de la hamaca y deja que lo ayude a bajar.

_- ¿Y que será esta vez eso tan importante que el señor necesita?_ – repregunta Mary recordando la última vez que Dean pidió que le compren alguna golosina a él.

Siempre llevaba a Dean a aquellos juegos, allí el **"pequeño torbellino"** (como a veces lo llamaban en la intimidad del hogar) gastaba todas esas energías que tenía para que cuando caiga la noche sea más fácil lograr que se duerma.

Esa tarde, como cada día, el sol caía sobre sus cabezas haciendo que su cabellera luzca más dorada. Mary estaba sentada en una de las bancas viendo como su pequeño subía por la pequeña escalerita, tomándose bien fuerte de las barandas como le había dicho las primeras veces que lo dejo subir solo; para luego dejarse deslizar por el tobogán, una y otra vez.

A veces se formaba una hilera de niños que al ver al pequeño niño rubio subiendo y bajando con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, reiteradas veces de ese juego, los pequeños sentían curiosidad por disfrutar también de aquel juego, querían saber que placer les producía. Pero al cabo de unas pocas subidas y bajadas optaban por ir a otros juegos. El caso es que ese niño se mantenía firme, subiendo y bajando porque sabía que ni bien su hermanito pueda acompañarlo a la plaza, dejaría los juegos individuales para utilizar los que requerían dos personas.

Lo cierto es que Mary adoraba la vitalidad de su hijo y el entusiasmo que mostraba cuando le relataba a que juegos subiría con Sammy cuando viniesen a la plaza, o como lo hamacaría. Todas las tardes.

Si, todas las tardes, **"salvo cuando llueva"** como alguna vez le advirtieran sus padres un día cuando le contaba sus planes.

Esta era la vida con la que soñaba y desde que se lo permitió decir en voz alta años atrás a ese extraño y desaparecido cazador lo comenzó a ver más real más a su alcance y no un mero sueño. Claro que la muerte de sus padres fue el punta pie inicial, ya que si bien ansiaba una vida con John y tener hijos con él, "**formar una familia lejos de la cacería y seres sobrenaturales"**, sentía un fuerte lazo con su familia que no se creía con fuerzas de romper.

A veces se dejaba embargar por la nostalgia de aquellos tiempos en los que cazaba junto a su padre, asintiendo a lo que este le decía pero contradiciéndolo en algunas oportunidades, adoraba secretamente hacerle rabiar y que ponga esas caras de disgustos. Y que sólo su madre pueda lograr calmarlo.

En ocasiones lo hacía cuando había quedado con Jhon para salir. En esas ocasiones la disputa era de las grandes, tanto que Samuel y ella no se hablaban hasta el día siguiente para evitar arrojarse cosas.

El primer año fue eternamente difícil, logró que Jhon no pregunte detalles sobre como sucedieron las muertes de sus padres. Ella le había contado que entraron ladrones a su casa, que su madre no pudo salir, pero su padre si había logrado escabullirse para buscar ayuda pero con una herida mortal que no había logrado resistir. Respecto a su "desmayo" dijo que Samuel obnubilado por encontrarlos juntos, lo noqueó.

Y ahora aquí estaba, fuera de planear cualquier tipo de cacería, junto a Jhon y dos adorables pequeños: Dean y Sam. Ambos tan pequeños pero no dudaría ni un segundo en hacerle frente a cualquier cosa que intente hacerles daño.

Dean amaba a su hermanito, se desvivía para que esté cómodo, abrigado, coma a horario. Toda actividad que Mary hacía con Sam estaba siendo vigilada estrictamente por un par de ojos verdes, que tomaban nota mental en como proceder ya que se le había prometido que cuando el pequeño crío crezca un poco más, le dejarían hacerlo a él. Tareas como bañarlo, darle de comer, peinarlo y otras cosas, era lo que Dean esperaba ansioso, a veces le dejaban enjabonar ese pequeño cuerpito y enjuagarlo rápidamente, siempre sostenido por la madre.

El llamado de su hijo pidiendo para que lo suba a la hamaca la saco de sus pensamientos, así que poniéndose de pie fue hasta donde estaba el pequeño.

Mary reía con la ocurrente pero convincente argumentación del porque Dean merecía que le compren una golosina. A veces la sorprendía la extrema agudeza mental que su hijo mayor mostraba, no quería imaginar cuando le vinieran las preguntas difíciles.

Estaban llegando al final de la calle, cuando un vehículo negro les corta el paso. Al niño le brillaban los ojos porque significaba que su padre había regresado y volverían a ser cuatro en la casa. John, bajando del vehículo se acerco a Mary, besándola suavemente en los labios celebrando el reencuentro para luego agacharse y tomar en sus brazos a Dean, haciéndolo girar una vuelta en el aire y terminar en un abrazo de oso para que el corazoncito de su hijo vuelva a latir normal.

_- __¿Y cómo se encuentra tu madre, salio bien de la operación?_ – pregunto esperanzada Mary.

_- Si, todo salio más que bien. Mañana le dan el alta y tiene que hacer reposo unos días – _responde Jhon. _Te mandan muchos cariños y felicitaciones por tan hermoso hijo_ – dice al tiempo que gira mirando a la parte trasera del vehículo, donde se hallaba un pequeño Sammy, fuertemente sujetado en una sillita, rodeado de numerosos regalos.

_- __¿Les dijiste que lamentaba muchísimo el no poder haber ido?_

_- Así es, dicen que no te preocupes, que no va a faltar oportunidad. Que para la próxima vez si no puedes, ellos se vienen para aquí._

El motivo que evito que Mary haya viajado junto a su marido había sido la repentina fiebre que levanto Dean, que terminó en rubéola y como había primos que aún no la habían tenido no querían ser los causantes de expandir la enfermedad. Pero eso ya había pasado, Dean se había curado y como niño obediente no se había rascado ni una sola vez, logrando evitar dejar cicatrices.

_- ¿Iban de regreso a casa?_ – pregunta John

_- Si _- dice Mary,_ pero antes debemos parar a comprar víveres._

_- ¡Entonces papá nos va a llevar!_ - dice emocionado Dean

Así fue como los tres se aprontaron dentro del vehículo para emprender el regreso al hogar. En el asiento trasero podía verse a un sonriente Dean contándole a su hermanito como de fuerte lo hamacaría, y que lo haría cada tarde. Desde los asientos delanteros dos orgullosos padres vigilaban la charla de sus niños, Mary girando su cuerpo y Jhon desde el espejo retrovisor.

Mary jamás imagino que poco tiempo después un ser del pasado pasaría a cobrarse un viejo favor, alejándola de su familia. Impidiéndole ver crecer a sus muchachitos, dejando devastado a Jhon. Haciendo que aquello por lo que tanto luchó, como era que sus hijos crecieran lejos de ese mundo en el que ella creció, no rindiera frutos.


End file.
